Team Spring Character Animals
'Team Spring' 'Hana Sugurono' *'Lioness' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lion) :: Lionesses are strong, courageous and skilled hunters. Cats also always fall back on their feet. It fits Hana to a T. She is beautiful and strong, very skilled, with firm principles and opinionated. Plus she is a very hard worker and always takes the most dangerous tasks upon herself. Hana also is never afraid to clash head on with people stronger than herself if she wants to protect someone. :::: Hana protecting Momotaro :::: Hana x Arashi :::: Hana travelling with her group :::: Hana arguing with Ango :::: Crocodile trying to eat lionesses' cub: Bad Idea, Boy! :::: Welcome Home, Mommy! :::: Those Brats..! I just can't help loving you... :::: Future Together :::: Don't Have Eyes Enough To Watch You All :::: Pretty Please, Mommy..? :::: Yearning :::: You wanna order me around??? :::: Desperation :::: For My Family Album! :::: Hana's First Child :::: Funny Adoption: Consoling Momotaro :::: Don't Wanna Get Up!!! :::: Urrgh... Too Much Wasabi!! :::: Behave, Brat! :::: I Wanna Eat You Up, Love!!! :::: Low Morning Blood Pressure... 'Haru Yukima' *'Siamese cat' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siamese_%28cat%29) :: Haru is very selfish, lazy, proud and only does what's either important for his own survival too or just whatever pleases him, depending on his current mood. Independent, selfish, proud, spoilt, but loveable and graceful all at once. He's definitely a cat alright. :::: Proof that cats also love music :::: Elegance And Beauty :::: Haru & Hana vs. Yanagi: Cheekiness Wins!!! 'Hibari Niigusa' *'Hedgehog' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hedgehog) :: Hibari always acts extremely prickly and proud on the outside, but is very soft and cute inside. Maybe she's just generally misunderstood... right? :::: Whatcha' lookin' at me for?? :::: Hibari hiding in her shell 'Chisa Taiami' *'Female Deer '(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deer) :: Chisa always acts pleasantly and peacefully as well as graceful and timid in a sense. If need be, however, she has a very strong, almost majestic demeanour. :::: Always following my own path gracefully (second picture below) *'Gemsbok (Oryx antelope)' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gemsbok) :: Hana first thinks Chisa is a gentle person and a bit of a pushover, but then she describes her as “accurate and strict”. Chiisa herself says she will generally try to avoid a fight by being nice and pleasant, and that she was taught to be obedient, and respects strength and skill. But she can also wield a weapon if necessary. Her personality sure matches the gemsbok: Both females and males have beautiful horns and are majestic creatures. The females, while gentle in nature, will defend themselves and their cubs from predators using the horns. 'Mansaku Tsunomata' *'Arabian Horse' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arabian_horse) :: Tsunomata is depicted as proud, strong and peaceful. The son of a Buddhist priest, who loves old Japanese poetry and meditation and doesn’t like taking baths. He’s generally doing his own thing and is independent, but can also be a good companion and team player. His temperament sure matches a Arabian horses'. :::: My very being is poetry! 'Fujiko Amacha' *'Ocelot' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ocelot) :: Fujiko is elegant and gentle, yet able to defend herself it she needs it. The ocelot is not one of the brash and big predators, but still skilled and strong, moving quickly and climbing the trees elegantly tring to reach the sky, but never able to obtain it. Just like Fujiko whose dream of being an astronaut will never come true now... :::: How can I help you? 'Momotaro Nobi' *'Puppy' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puppy) :: Small, cute, needs to be taken care of and cuddled, and don't forget Momotaro's big saucer eyes...! :::: Incredibly curly and cute :::: Someone please save me! *'Fancy rat' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fancy_rat) :: Momota’s a very smart kid, cheerful and talkative and very brave considering the circumstances. The others tend to spoil him because he’s just a kid, and he naturally enjoys being the center of attention. But actually he doesn't need to be taken care of - he’s a strong little boy. So for his intelligence, playfulness and daring, he’s a rat. And rats can also be very cute critters. :::: Just look at this Norwegian rat that enjoys to be tickled 'Tosei Yanagi' *'Dragonfly Larvae' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragonfly) :: Hiding in the muddy pond ground and deceiving the prey, then suddenly attacking out of nowhere. After it's full grown, it crawls out of the pond and morphs into a beautiful but also (to fellow insects) deadly dragonfly. Yanagi has a very similar personality. :::: Gotcha! *'Komodo dragon' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Komodo_dragon) :: Just like a komodo dragon, Yanagi is depicted as violent, toxic, repulsive, and even cannibalistic. Yanagi is truly dangerous since he was a military man after all. :::: Hungry for food and attention Back to Character Animals Category:Team Spring Category:Characters